


faces of beautiful fools

by kanjogirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just goes back and forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	faces of beautiful fools

Lightly, Susan steps off her throne and looks across the room with nonchalance.  There he leans against the marble pillar, studying her quietly.  Disregarding him, the Queen begins her way out. 

 

"You look beautiful, as usual."

 

She offers a scowl as he smirks, pushing himself off the column, tilting his head to the side. 

 

"I don't enjoy your pestering."

 

"You never do, darling."

 

Without a second thought, Susan steps towards the exit.  Swiftly, he grips her arm and turns her to face him.   She gazes angrily at him, unmoving.  Leaning down, he kisses her quickly and pulls away with a smug look.  Her cheeks redden with frustration and embarrassment and she tears herself away.

 

"Like I said before," King Edmund tells her evenly, "You always look  _beautiful_."

 

Wiping her lips, the High Queen fiercely storms out of the throne room.  "And I keep telling you to stop that  _foolishness_."

**Author's Note:**

> .:doesn't give a fuck anymore:. Reposting from my lj.


End file.
